


Manipulation Is An Artform

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Stories [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consensual Slapping, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Loki was going to sleep well tonight





	Manipulation Is An Artform

“So apparently your brother was in love with a Midgardian? Did he have a brain injury?”

Loki nearly choked on his food, managing to regain his dignity and composure just in time to see Thor glaring daggers at Sigrid from across the table.

“Sigrid!” Loki choked out. “You cannot say such nonsense! Dr Foster was far too good for my brother, she was the one who must have had the brain injury.”

His young wife tittered, hiding her mouth behind her hands, shoulders shaking even as the looming threat of being electrocuted grew nearer and nearer.

“Lady Sigrid,” Thor said between clenched teeth, “Kindly do not discuss Jane in front of me. It is rude and uncalled for.”

“Your face is rude and uncalled for, but I don’t get upset about it, do I?” she retorted. Loki’s heart swelled with pride and joy. He shot Thor a smug smirk, pulling his wife onto his lap and kissing the top of her head.

“Isn’t she marvellous, brother?” He sighed happily. 

“Marvellous is not a word I would use to describe that vicious little mare,” Thor said quietly, continuing to glower at Sigrid. 

“It’s because he doesn’t know what it means,” Loki said in a loud whisper to Sigrid, who burst into a bout of giggles that made Loki start giggling as well, her laughter contagious. 

Thor slammed his fist down onto the table.

“Enough! I will not tolerate such disobedience from the likes of you-”

“Oh, I think he’s upset with us,” Sigrid grinned, gazing at Loki with mischief in her eyes. “It is such a shame we have upset our King’s fragile ego. What shall we do to rectify such a troubling situation, my Prince?”

“Hmm… perhaps a kiss would suffice.” He snorted with amusement when she kissed him on the cheek. “I meant a kiss for him… however… this alternative is much better in my opinion…” he started kissing her, not caring that they were at the dinner table, not caring that Thor was seething, not caring about any of that. He wanted to rub it in their faces that he, the outcast prince, had a wife who loved him just as much as he loved her. 

“Enough…” Thor said tiredly. “Just go back to your quarters, you two.”

“Very well. Come along, darling.” Loki scooped his wife up and tossed him over his shoulder, laughing in delight when she made a show of trying to break free of his grasp, and he continued laughing all the way to their shared quarters.

“Did you enjoy winding my brother up?” Loki purred the moment he had her pinned against the wall of their quarters, one hand under her skirt stroking between her legs. 

She nodded, eyelids fluttering shut. 

“Ah-ah. Look at me.” 

She peered at him through her long lashes, lips parting when one long finger sunk into her. “Mmm…”

“Did I say you could make a noise?” 

She shook her head.

“Then don’t.”

He removed her clothes with a flick of his wrist, not bothering to remove his own just yet. “Get on the bed, hands above your head, legs spread wide. And don’t utter a single word. If you do, I assure you, your punishment will be… very painful.” He nipped on her bottom lip before letting her go, swatting her behind as she passed him by. 

She got into position on the bed, holding her hands above her head on the pillow, her legs spread wide, knees raised. She gazed at him in that shy manner he so adored, blushing prettily when he removed his clothes slowly, tormenting her with his striptease.

Once he was fully naked, Loki snapped his fingers, ropes binding her wrists together and attaching them to the headboard. He climbed between her legs, kissing his way up her soft thighs, relishing in how sensitive and susceptible to his touch she was. She let out an involuntary whimper, one which earned her a sharp bite to her inner thigh, which in turn made her cry out.

“What did I tell you?” 

She blinked at him, opening and closing her mouth.

“Speak.”

“You said not to make a sound, Loki. I’m sorry.”

“No.”

“Huh?”

He narrowed his eyes, leaning over her until their noses were pressed together. “You do not call me by my name, remember? What is it you are meant to call me?”

“M-M-Master.”

He lightly smacked her face. “More clearly.”

“Master. I’m sorry, Master. You just make me feel so good, I can’t stop myself!”

He squeezed her cheeks, making her lips pucker. He rubbed himself against her slick sex, grinning wolfishly at the strangled moan she emitted. “I am feeling generous this evening. You may make as much noise as you want. But… once I have had my way with you, I am going to turn that pretty bottom of yours black and blue. Understood?”

“Yes, Master. Understood.” Her voice came out in a breathless whisper, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She squirmed beneath him, whining in frustration when he refused to indulge her. “Master! Please!”

“Please what?” He lowered his hand to her throat, squeezing gently. “Answer me, pet.”

“Please, I want you to touch me!” 

“Where do you want me to touch you?” He groped one of her breasts roughly, smirking at the way her body buckled beneath him. 

“I want you to touch me down there, Master, please!”

“Down where?”

Her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red.

“Master, down… between my legs.”

“Ah, you want me to touch your tight little cunt, do you?” She blushed even harder at his crude words. 

“I want your…. I want your cock to touch me down there… please, Master, I’ve been so good! Please!” she whined, attempting to grind her hips against his. He lightly hit her cheek to stop her, shooting her a dark glare which made her stop. 

“Behave. Else I shall have you use your mouth on me and leave it at that.”

She started putting on the waterworks, a moment during their play Loki always enjoyed because he loved how deviously manipulative she could be. And, despite knowing full well what she was doing, he always succumbed to her tearful pleas. 

“Please, Master… please, I need you so much… so much… please, I love you so much, Master, don’t you love me? Please!” She tugged on the ropes binding her wrists together and gave a loud sniffle. “I want to touch you, Master. Please, please, let me touch you please, Master, I just want to make you feel good…”

He flicked his wrist, the ropes vanishing into thin air. Instantly, her hands came down to his sides, pushing him over onto his back. She straddled him with practiced ease, pushing herself down onto his cock with little resistance. 

Her dainty hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them down on either side of his head. Her breasts were bouncing right next to his face, allowing him the opportunity to start sucking and flicking her nipples with his tongue, grinning at the sounds she produced as a result of his ministrations. She bounced on his cock with an enthusiasm he had come to both admire and astound at: how could one be so fervent, so energetic, so enthusiastic? It made him feel like an old man sometimes, with the amount of stamina she possessed. Still, he wasn’t going to complain about it. 

Her hands settled on his shoulders as she started pushing herself up and down on him more frantically, her thighs straining with the intensity of the rhythm. Loki allowed her to do most of the work, keeping his hands on her waist, watching the expression on her face as she neared her first climax. It was time he took back some control.

He thrust into her hard, catching her by surprise.

“Master!”

He flung her down onto her back, lifting her legs up and bringing them over his shoulders, pistoning down into her.

“Say. My. Name.”

_ “Loki!” _

He pushed her legs back against her chest, bending her almost in half. Her nails grazed his arms, her head thrown back exposing her neck to him.

“Look at me!” he hissed, snarling when she didn’t obey. He sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck, startling her so much her head shot up, eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare. “Don’t look away from me.”

He spread her legs out wide, deepening his thrusts, revelling in the sordid squelching and slapping of skin against skin. He lowered his hand and jammed his thumb against her clit, sending her spiralling over the edge crying out his name hoarsely.

He kept the punishing pace going, continuing to rub her clit even when she started shrieking, her body shuddering, her hands smacking against his chest. He grabbed her hands and pinned them down, growling deeply when she clenched and tightened around him once more, trembling her way through her next wave of pleasure.

He couldn’t hold on any longer. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, voice going higher as he cried out with his release. He rode through the hot waves of pleasure, spilling his seed deep within her, not pulling out until he had come to a shuddering conclusion.

Breathing heavily, he slumped down on top of her. She moaned tiredly, pawing at his sides weakly to try and get him to stop crushing her. In response, he rolled over, dragging her onto his front as he went onto his back. She nuzzled into him, sighing contentedly. 

Loki closed his eyes, satiated and more relaxed than he had been in a very long time. He would sleep well tonight.


End file.
